


Quick And Painless

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M, Post A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: With the loss of the Rebellion, and the Galaxy plunging further into darkness, Hera has to decide what's best for both her and Ezra.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 2





	Quick And Painless

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Suicide. Only Hera and Ezra exist in this story, with Kanan having the only canonical death(Zeb and Sabine having died on Scarif getting the Death Star plans)

Hera's POV:  
The Rebeliion failed. Although Luke Skywalker managed to destroy the Death Star, the Death Star's Laser managed to shoot first, destroying both Yavin IV, and the Rebellion. Fortunately, both Ezra and I were off world, and thus were not obliterated by the Empire, but the fight is over, the Empire has won. With the Galaxy plunging further and further into darkness, and with the Empire tightening its grip, I have to make a decision on what's best for both Ezra and myself. After pondering it all day, I decide that a quick and painless death will be the best decision. After making my decision, I call Ezra, and he joins me. "Ezra, there is something I want to tell you, I told you yesterday that I had to decide what's best for both you and myself, and that is to commit suicide. The easiest way is to fly to the Archeon Nebula, and crash the ship directly into a star." I told him my plan, and he agreed. "It's going to take a few hours to reach the Nebula." I could see that Whe was thinking about something, "Can we have sex? It's our final day alive, and I've always wondered what it would be like." I smiled, "Sure, love." Then, I kissed him, and he kissed back, we made out all the way to my room. Once inside my room, we broke apart as I both shut and locked the door. Then, I returned my attention to him, and I started stripping, he was doing the same, until he was in his underwear, and I was in my bra and panties. Reaching behind me, I took off my bra, revealing my boobs. Then I walked up to Ezra, then I pulled his underwear down, and took his erect cock into my mouth, sucking him off. After awhile, he started getting close, and he warned me, I stopped my efforts, and we both stood up. I turned around, facing my ass towards him, he then grabbed my panties with his hands, and pulled them down. Bending me over, I felt his tounge directly in my asshole, it felt so good. God I've always wanted someone's tounge directly up my butt, but Kanan didn't have the nerve to do it, I glad that Ezra did. I then got the urge to do it to him, so I signaled for him to stop, and we both stood up, then I dropped to my knees, bent him over, and I Thrusted my tounge inside of his asshole, it tasted so good. While licking his butt, I grabbe his cock, and realized that he was hard as a rock, and that the time for me to get fucked was was apon us. I stopped my efforts, and we switched spots, and I prepared myself, he then aligned his dick with my pussy, and pushed in. I was in pain at first, but it quickly transitioned to pleasure, I wanted more, and I told him to go faster, and he obliged, doing so. After a bit, he started reaching his end, so did I, "Hera, I'm going to cum." I smiled, "Me too, love, let's cum together." He started going faster than before, then, at the same time, we both came, he inside my pussy, and me on his cock. After we rode out our climax, he pulled out, and I took him again into my mouth, tasting our cum, it tasted so good, that I was alittle Dissapointed that we were never going to do this again. "Let's just make out, until its time to drop out of hyperspace, which will be in about 20 minutes." He agreed, and we pressed our lips together. Those twenty minutes passed by quickly, and the alarm went off. We made our way to the cockpit, not even bothering to put our clothes on, and we both sat on my chair, he sat down first, and I sat on his lap with his cock inside of my pussy. We made our way to the Nebula, and despite alarm bells going off, warning us to turn away, we made our way towards a star, and flew directly towards it, "I love you, Ezra" I said, "I love you too, Hera." He said, and we were vaporized by the Star.


End file.
